


Licorice Root

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Tipsy Kissing, Wine, patrick brewer is a sleepy cuddly wine drunk, something about skincare and wine and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: He was also on his second - third? the beginning of his third - glass of this wine that they’ve been tasting from a new vendor. It’s dry and and a little floral which Patrick likes, but now he’s three glasses in, sitting on the couch in his apartment while David sits on the floor against his legs and he is very unfocused. Fuzzy. He’s fuzzy.--Written for the kissing prompt "a tipsy kiss."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	Licorice Root

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr in response to the kissing prompts meme, and decided to polish it up and re-write it here.
> 
> [You can read the original ficlet here!](https://maxbegone.tumblr.com/post/621914370622046208/6-with-davidpatrick)

David just mentioned something about…rosewater? Coconut water? Something about some weird skincare water-based product and Patrick’s pretty sure he mentioned something about licorice, too, but he’s too busy playing with David’s hair to really remember.

He was also on his second - third? the beginning of his third - glass of this wine that they’ve been tasting from a new vendor. It’s dry and and a little floral which Patrick likes, but now he’s three glasses in, sitting on the couch in his apartment while David sits on the floor against his legs and he is _very_ unfocused. Fuzzy. He’s fuzzy.

Patrick swills the wine around in his glass and smells it again. There's a light sweetness to it, but he's sure he can smell something floral-forward.

Rose? Was it rose? That would be fitting. He needs to check the tasting notes again.

“…that’s why you have to look at the _ingredients_ on the labels, Patrick. We have to make sure our products are clean!”

Patrick hums as he cards his fingers through the soft, dark locks atop David’s head. He focuses a little on twirling one strand around his finger and releasing it again and again.

“You also have to make sure you know which products go together and which don’t, like…Patrick are you listening to me?” David's head is tilted back to look at Patrick upside-down.

He shakes his head, a bit dazed. “Huh? Yeah. Something about Twizzlers?” He squints down at him.

David spins around to face him, and Patrick lets his hand fall to his lap. 

“No, I mentioned, like, several minutes ago, that licorice _root_ has anti-aging benefits.” David smirks up at him. "Are you tipsy?”

Patrick blinks long and slow. “No.” 

“You’re _definitely_ tipsy, honey,” David chuckles. He takes sets his glass down on the coffee table. “I guess you like the wine?”

Patrick smiles a little, “Yeah, it’s good,” he shrugs. “We should sell it. I think it has roses in it.” 

“Uh-huh.” David’s eyes close as Patrick’s fingers come up to run through his hair again. 

“I wanna kiss you,” Patrick grumbles somewhat pathetically. “Can I kiss you?”

David laughs again. “Why are you asking me?” He sets both hands on either side of Patrick’s face and brings him down to meet his lips.

The kiss tastes like the blush Pinot Grigio they’ve been sampling and maybe it’s the wine talking, but Patrick’s pretty sure he can smell licorice somewhere, too. 

It’s _definitely_ the wine talking. Or maybe David used a serum with licorice root when he was doing his routine earlier and, honestly, Patrick has no idea what he’s fucking talking about. But David smells nice and tastes just as good. 

He starts giggling against David’s lips right then, and suddenly the wine glass is being removed from his hand and set far away from him on the coffee table as David’s arms loop around his neck.

Patrick leans a little further off the couch, just enough to arch David back a bit. He runs his tongue across David’s bottom lip - _very soft,_ Patrick thinks - and keeps pressing further into it. 

Someone loses their balance, and Patrick’s soon slipping right off the sofa and on top of David as he crashes back against the floor. 

“Okay, I think we’re done with the wine for tonight,” David says from underneath him. 

Patrick sighs. “Fine. But it’s a very, very good wine.” 

“It _is_ a very good wine,” David smirks in return. 

Patrick stares at him with an unfocused gaze, going from lips-eyes-lips and meets David again, interchanging between short pecks and long, drawn-out sweet kisses. 

He lifts his head just a little. “Do we have Twizzlers?”

David barks with laughter, “I really like you when you're a little wine-drunk. And it's a good thing we have another bottle, too, because you are very cute like this.” 

Patrick folds his arms over David's chest, leaning his chin on top of them. "You're cute like this," he mutters amidst a heavy sigh, his eyes closing. "Really...cute."

"Alright, I forgot that you're a sleepy drunk when you've had too much wine," David begins pushing upwards much to Patrick's chagrin. 

Patrick whines a little, "Stop moving, I'm comfy." His lips twitch into a little smile as he giggles. "I just want Twizzlers and I want to sleep on your chest and kiss you." 

"I'll get you Twizzlers later, let's just get you back on the couch for now. Please? My arm's falling asleep." 

Patrick clambers back onto the sofa with minor struggle. He tucks himself deep into the back of the cushions, a hand extended out for David.

"Lay with me?" He asks, his eyes still shut. 

David obliges, wrapping himself around Patrick who nuzzles into his neck with a contented breath. "You know, I think I'm gonna go ahead and set aside a bottle of this stuff a week for us to bring home."

He let's out a muffled, "M'kay," and David's chest rumbles with laughter.

"I know you're half-asleep and tipsy," he whispers against the shell of Patrick's ear, "but I'm taking that as you agreeing with me and I'll actually be writing a bottle off weekly." 

"David." 

"Hm?"

"There's roses in the wine."

"I know, honey." His hands glide in little circles along Patrick's back. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @maxbegone on tumblr! Thank you for reading!


End file.
